Personal items such as cotton swabs, toothbrushes, make-up applicators, medical devices, and the like are desirably kept in a sanitary location when not in use. When personal items are stored and used in a fixed location such as a bathroom, the user has relative control over the conditions under which the personal items are stored. However, when such personal items are carried for use in uncontrolled environments, the user loses control over the conditions under which the personal items are stored.
The need thus exists for storage systems and methods for personal items that allow the user more control over the conditions under which the personal items are stored even when these items are transported and used in uncontrolled environments. In addition, there is need to format, retract, select, and/or hygienically store personal items in a more convenient dispenser/storage system, regardless of controlled environment needs, for transport and location purposes.